Cecilia Evans Stark
by larson
Summary: Cecilia Evans Stark Hydra experiment Tony Stark's daughter Peter/OC Spiderman/OC written for my own imaginations. with love Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own OC Working towards the Marvel storyline from Avengers till Spider-Man far from home
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own anything except for my OC.

"Dear, you have to go to school, it's for your own good. To get a normal teenage life, for homecoming, for graduation, for boys panicking over you." Said Pepper Potts in a pleading, concerned, and hopeful tone while handing over a plate of fried corned beef and a bowl of instant noodles to the teenager sitting opposite the counter to her.

"Thanks mom, but I don't think high school's enough for me, you know, with my intelligence?" she did a typical Stark smirk and shrugged, "where's dad?" she asked while munching on the food.

"I think he's still in the lab, with Bruce. I think they all have something to say to you later. I'll be off to work now, "she said while kissing her hair, "I'll see you later, don't let them burn down the building again. " she added jokingly.

After finishing her lunch, Cecilia Evans Stark made a few dozen bacon sandwiches and brought them to the Avenger's lab and living quarters.

Upon entering the gym, which was about the size of two basketball courts matted with soft landings, and a target range the sight of Natasha, a deadly assassin, a Steve, Captain Icicle America, were seen battling and Clint, the hawk was seen nesting on the side from above.

"Aunty Tasha, Grandpa Stevey, and Uncle Clint! I made sandwiches." A thud was heard as Steve was head locked to the floor.

"Morning Ceci!" said Clint cheerily, ruffling her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Nice move Aunty Tasha, teach me that later please, " said Ceci inwardly laughing at the state of furious blushing from Steve and Natasha brushing off her hands just like one would after picking themselves up from a graceful fall, nothing more, nothing less.

"I'll go get my dad. See you later. "Ceci waved while skipping down the hall towards the lab.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y please inform them that I'm coming in first, I don't want the same thing to happen as last time. "

"Of course, Miss Stark. "

Last time Ceci arrived during a minor explosion in the lab which brought her trauma into place, then her powers went out of control, in turn causing multiple chain reactions such as the building burning down and the hulk went minor berserk; however, the hulk is sort of scared of her and has made it his mission to not enrage the girl. Which means, the hulk is now some sort of a bodyguard to the girl.

Opening the door to 2 very sheepish scientists, Ceci went up jumped into the arms of her father. "Daddy!"

Then she turned and hugged Bruce who looked fondly at her.

"How's my beautiful girl doing? "

"I made some sandwiches for the team, it's in the gym. "

"Come on Bruce, we can't keep the capsicle waiting for us forever. "  
Bruce mentally fist palmed his head.

"Cecilia Evans Stark, we have something important to discuss."

With the whole team of Avengers minus Thor, Vision, and Wanda situated around the gym, watching Ceci on the lap of Tony Stark.

"You have to go to school. And I think Pepper has mentioned to you this morning. "

"But school is so boring, and it's not challenging at all. "she pouted.

"This school is different, it is the best in New York, it has the best science in the whole US, they are the champion of the academic decathlon. And it is close to home, to us. Please?" Tony pleads.

"I don't want to go to school. Daddy. "  
"You have to. You need to experience life. You need friends. "

"I have friends. "

"Friends your own age. "  
"But it's dangerous for the kids at school."  
"you'll be put into an alias. And you will have one of us coming to school and coming home with you every day. Don't worry. Do this for me please sweetheart?"

Cecilia looks at aunty Tasha, uncle Clint and Stevey and uncle Bruce.

They all nodded, smiled at them reassuringly.

"Okay. But I make my own terms. Daddy?"  
"anything sweetheart. All this calls for a celebration. Party tonight. House party. Inclusive. "

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, sighing hopelessly.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day of School

Chapter 2 First Day of School

Sitting in the rather moderate car of the Stark collections, Cecilia sat in the backseat with Tony as Happy drove them into Queens area.

Tony, being the worried, overprotective father spoke constantly about reminders and high school stuff.

"Mid-Town High is an okay science school, you're gonna fit in just fine. The rules I set for you are no boyfriends, no talking to boys, no texting boys, nothing about boys. And call me whenever you need me, I've already talked to the principal about that. You are registered under Cecilia Evans. I've got FRI installed into your tablet; it will have all you need there. If you need anything, just call me, Pepper, or Happy or anyone. We'll drop everything and come over. Also, after school, you're free to go wherever but you have to go to Steve's before you two coming home together. "when a loud honk was sounded and Happy jerked into a stop, and lots of resounding honks were heard. Then Cecilia was trembling shaking and frost was forming at her fingertips, Tony wrapped her into his side and cradled her close to him saying, "Breath, it's okay. Follow my breathing, in and out. I'm right here everything is going to be alright. "

Tony successfully calmed her and the temperature within the car rose.

"You alright now sweetheart?"

"I'm fine now, sorry for the alarm Daddy."

"Which reminds me of something." Tony pulled out a box from his pocket since sudden alarms trigger your panic attack and we don't want your powers scaring the school, you will be having these," he opened the box and handed it to her.

"What is that? Eat piece aid?"

"I told the school you have a hearing disorder and this will help you mute out those sounds and there is also your personal AI in there. "as if unsure of himself, "is that alright for you? You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"Thank you, daddy, that'll be great, but I'll have to modify it because if I talk to thin air, that would be very weird and awkward. "

"Hey, it's yours, do whatever you want with it."

They pulled into the driveway. And Tony pulled his beautiful, smart, sweet daughter into a hug, and kissed her on the forehead before sending her into her first day of high school. He hoped that she will enjoy the normal life that he could give her.

Happy walked her into the school because Cecilia insisted that she not be recognized as a Stark. And everyone knew Tony Stark.

Happy guided her to the registration office where the board, old and skeptical looking woman maneuvered around the room to get her her welcome package, timetable, and locker.

When they turned around to look for her locked, Cecilia could hear Happy's disgruntled cursing under his breath. She couldn't help but snigger.

It was currently first period, and no one was in the hallways. Cecilia could only gawk at the school. It was her first time in a school.

She admired the rather clean floors, nicely polished windows and neatly placed lockers that looked brand new.

Happy kept telling her the times he spent in high school and how it looked nothing like his school and stuff she didn't even concentrate in. She was too engaged by her new environment.

After locating her locker, Happy left saying a quick," good luck on your first day of school!" And hugged her.

Cecilia pulled out her phone and messaged Steve, he was kind of a brother-cousin figure to her. They were very close.

CC: morning Stevey

S: morning little blossom. How is school?

CC: very different from the movies. How about you? Anything special to do today?

S: just finished jogging with Sam, gonna have some breakfast and join Natasha for some training. Now get to class. Missing school is bad for you.

CC: yes grandpa. :p

She could almost see Steve sighing and shaking his head at the phone. It was so fun teasing him about his age.

Cecilia tidied her locker and put on her earpiece, taking out her phone at the same time. She switched the setting to no AI. She would have to alter it later at home.

Checking her timetable, first period was history.(103) Who puts history in first periods?

The second period was Spanish. (206)

The third period was chemistry(303), fourth was advanced functions(313). The fifth was lunch and sixth was gym and last period was physics(322).

The locker of 0266.

Cecilia made her way to her Spanish class. The bell rang and people stormed from all classes all direction to their next class. Cecilia was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that says "Iron man is my dad" and a cool leather jacket that was white and gifted to her by Natasha for starting school. Natasha had given her approving nods of the head and said, "I'm so proud of you, you're gonna break so many hearts. I'd be surprised if she didn't have a fan club by the end of the day."

Cecilia had been pretty embarrassed but she liked the jacket very much. She wore a pair of Dr. Martens boots. To be fair, she was the attention of many as she walked towards her class. (206)

When she arrived shortly in the classroom, it was already filled with teenagers. Cecilia took in a deep breath and knocked on the door, the teacher - a welcoming woman who had a brilliant smile - gestured for her to come in. When she walked in, she could hear the class fall into silence and all eyes placed on her intently, she scanned the room and only saw one unoccupied desk. The teacher introduced her," class we have a new classmate joining us, please introduce yourself."

"Hi! My name is Cecilia Evans, this is the first class I've ever had in my life and I hope to fit in with all of you."

The class gave her a round of welcomes and applause.

"Cecilia, please take a seat next to Peter."

And then as Cecilia walked towards the said boy, heads turned to follow her making her uncomfortable. The teacher clapped for the class's attention saving her from the attention.

She sat down next to Peter. He turned and gave her a very cute smile. He was quite a looker. He had wavy light brown hair, large eyes and emanates kindness and positivity. He struck out his hand, not meeting her eyes, a pink hue tinting his cheeks, saying, "HI, I'm Peter Parker. Nice to meet you." He was slightly stuttering.

Cecilia smiled, taking his hand. It was quite firm. "I'm Cecilia, call me Ceci."

And then a guy in front of Peter turned around and said, `Hi, I'm Ned, Ned Leeds. Wanna hand out at lunch with us? "

"Hi Ned, I'm Ceci. I'd love to have lunch with you."

They were both so nice.

The girl next to him turned and nodded at her, "Michelle." And turned around.

"She is always like that," Peter said.

Cecilia turned to the teacher who was teaching them the verb forms. Since she grew up learning languages, Spanish was like a second language and she was excellently fluent with it. She didn't really concentrate. Instead, she studied her schedule.

The class was quite plain, but she liked her teacher immensely. Her name was Mrs. Lopez.

When the class bell rang, Peter asked, "What do you have next?"

"I have chemistry."

"Cool, me too, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure"

They packed their stuff and scurried towards their next class.

"How did you study before coming to school?"

Well my dad is Tony Stark and he is a genius and my uncle is a biophysicist. My BFF is from the 1940s- this was what she said in her head.

"I had homeschool teachers hired. It was quite relaxing."

After pausing a bit, "how about your school life? Anything special about school?"

"Well, me and Ned are best friends and Michelle has been around. The both of us are nerds and we all joined the Academic Decathlon. It's kinda dumb, we sort of have meets and stuff. And the teacher is very nice. Come on we're gonna be late. "

And they rushed into the classroom.

Cecilia stopped shortly greeting the teacher and sat down beside Peter, who seemed to be a teacher's favorite.

This was a class that Ceci highly enjoyed and soon she was immersed in the textbook given to her.

Peter cautiously making some products next to her, glanced periodically at her. She occasionally caught him and grinned. Soon after, it was math class.

Peter pointed her in the direction of her next class and waved goodbye to her.

Cecilia reached her next classroom and met Michelle there. Michelle, although not seeming to notice her presence, took her school bag off of the desk next to her.

Ceci took that spot.

"Hi Michelle, do you mind if I sit here?"  
"I don't care. And call me MJ, that's what my friends call me. "

Ceci beamed and took out her stuff and began to chat with the girl. She had to admit that MJ was very mature and observant for their age. They became friends right away. They talked through the whole class about how schools, politics, and the environment, energy topics. The teacher was slightly annoyed at them but due to their incredible intelligence, could not have scolded them for any reason.

When the 2 of them left the classroom, they both burst into giggles with the teacher's face.

"It's lunch, now right? Let's go find Ned and Peter."  
"Can we stop by my locker first?" Ceci asked.

"Sure."

When they came into the school cafeteria, Ceci spotted the 2 boys at a corner, MJ walked casually in front of her leading her towards them. When suddenly, a boy a little shorter than MJ stood up and walked up standing between MJ and Ceci.

He was looking Ceci up and down like she was an exhibit. Ceci felt revolted by his gesture.

"Whoa there, damn girl you are hotter than the bottom of my laptop. "His sneer made her want to blind herself.

"Is there a cellphone in your back pocket? Cause that ass is calling me!" he continued.

Cecilia starting to get reminded of her past abductions where many comments were thrown towards her.

_Tied to a pole in the filthy, wet, dark room, Cecilia Evans Stark sobbed into her knees, wishing her dad will come for her. The men in the room kept shooting comments at her, although she was young, these men had no mercy nor virtues. _

"_You know why they call me the cat whisperer? Cause I know exactly what that pussy needs. "said one particularly gruesome looking guard. Jeering at her with a malicious smirk. Gesturing at the same time. _

"_I'll give you a nickel if you tickle my pickle." Said another, with the same expression plastered on his face. _

_Ceci shivered in fear and retched at the way they said the stuff. _

"_I'll treat you like my homework: Slam you on the table and do you all night long!"_

"_You know what I like in a girl? My dick." they laughed out loud. _

_One of the guards took a lock of her hair and smelled it. Ceci could smell the odious scent of the guy. It plagued her like poison. _

_Then he put his lips down towards her neck and sniffed dramatically, _

"_Wanna play carnival? You sit on my face and I guess how much you weigh." He nibbled at her ears. _

_Ceci frantically shook her head, whimpering but not daring to make a sound. They had her drugged and abilities taken away. _

_He continued and sucked at her neck. Ceci nearly had a seizure and vomited for that. _

"_Would you like to try an Australian kiss? It is just like a French kiss, but down under" he murmured and Ceci felt his hand itching near her thigh, she tried to kick but he hit her in the gut. Ceci gasped for air. The pain was agonizing, and the damage to her pure soul forevermore destroyed, torn away. _

"_Nice pants, can I test the zipper?" he said as he ripped her panties off. _

_Ceci repeatedly thought, 'Daddy, daddy I need you, Daddy…'_

_He pulled off his belt and Ceci looked anywhere but at him, still desperately trying to get away from his hand on her thigh. _

"_My dick's been feeling a little dead lately. Wanna give it some mouth-to-mouth?__**" **__he said taking a hold of her head and shoving it as far as it can go towards his parts. Ceci choked and struggled more. Keeping her eyes shut. She was only 9 by then, the people were crazy bastards. _

_He laughed in enjoyment and amusement, "All those curves and me with no brakes.__ I would fuck you so hard, you'd learn from it." _

_Then when he pried her legs, someone shot him from behind, the only thing she saw was Tony Stark, her father. She was safe now. _

_Tony saw, only the terror, state of her daughter and her mouthing "Daddy…"_

…

"Stay away from Ceci and take that back, Flash," said Peter, who stood up from the table, feeling his spider senses tingling and hearing all that was said to Ceci. He stood in front of Ceci and Flash, while MJ tried to get Ceci back from her blanked out shaking form. Flash had hit a nerve.

"What? Penis Parker, you gonna do something about it?"

"Stay away. Apologize to her. "

While Peter and Flash bickered, MJ guided the girl who was blankly staring into space into their seats with the help of Ned.

"Ceci! Ceci! CECI" MJ shook her, she could feel the temperature of the girl dropping drastically, but she didn't ponder on that.

"Cecilia Evans!" and then the light returned to her eyes and she gasped for air, retching uncomfortably, Peter returned and gave her a cup of water, watching her worriedly with Ned and MJ. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse's office? Do you want anything? I should go get a teacher, should I …" he kept rambling.

MJ pinched his arm, "Give her some time to breathe Peter."  
Ceci closed her eyes, taking everything back under controlled although her hands holding the cup was still shaking. "I'm fine now. Don't worry."  
"Really, I'm fine."

"What happened?" asked Ned.

"What he just said just brought up some past events."  
Seeing the curious face of Ned, "I don't want to talk about it please." she strained her plead.

"Okay. sorry. "

MJ kept by her side the entire time while Peter kept glancing at her.

Ceci had to break the awkwardness, so she said, "So, what movies do you guys like? My favorite is Star Wars."  
And a stream of nerdy conversation proceeded. MJ returned to her book.

Ceci had one deduction, the food at the school was terrible. Where MJ agreed in the changing room and said, "That's why we are all so skinny."

P.E was horrible because of Flash's constant boasting and attempts at flirting at Ceci. MJ stayed protectively next to her which she appreciated deeply. Ceci really liked MJ and Peter and Ned. MJ and Ceci watched as Ned and Peter stared longingly at a Junior, they gossiped about them.

Today was archery, which Ceci was extremely good at. No one knew that of course.

Since the school was very well funded, each pair had their own lane and 2 bows.

The teacher started with teaching how to string a bow, Cecil couldn't help think of a Starky remark, yawning and 'I can string a bow faster than you can take a step.'

It proved to be a challenge for the other kids however.

Flash, being as cocky as can be, came swaggering over, while he ignored Peter, Ned and MJ's glares, offered to help her with her bow.

Thinking of some payback, Ceci, to the astonishment of her friends, smiled sweetly like how Aunty Natasha taught her, handed her bow to Flash. Ceci then grinned very devilishly. Leaving MJ who caught her very intrigued.

Flash used the way that the teacher taught them and tried to string it, but he failed 2 times, before summoning all his strength to bend the bow, a crack rang through the room.

Flash was totally embarrassed, "um… I…"

"Wow Flash, you're so strong, I'm impressed." Ceci said while MJ caught on and said, "Yeah, I never knew you had it in you."

Ned and Peter exchanged glances that practically shouted, "are they nuts?"  
Soon the teacher came in and said, "Mr. Thomson, this is school property, did you know how much that cost? It is not a tool to show off your strength. You just earned 2 days of detention."

Ceci looked genuinely apologetic to Flash. Mouthing sorry.

Flash stormed off back to his gang.

MJ and Ceci looked at each other and burst into laughter.

In the midst of gasping for air between laughs, "How did you do that Ceci?"

"Well, the wood was already cracked, and I saw the string he tied to his bow to be measured incorrectly, it would have only resulted in breaking it."  
"But what about the bow, which one will you use?"  
"I'll use the Longbows they have."  
"But those are very hard to use?" the teacher said as he passed her the bow.

"I'll manage, thank you very much Mr. Simon" she gave him a brilliant smile, "sorry for the bow, I'll pay for the damage."  
"It's alright" he waved her off.

MJ was struggling to shoot when Ceci returned with her bow. Longbows were meant for much stronger persons and could penetrate further.

Ceci could normally control the strength, however, this bow had a few twists and turns and she could have sworn it was at least a decade old.

"Michelle, try to stand straighter and use equal strength on both hands."  
Eventually, she was able to launch an arrow; however, it took almost all the strength left in her to do so. She was completely spent.

Not a lot of people were having success, except Flash, who was doing okay, but Ceci could have pointed out hundreds of ways he was shooting arrows wrong.

Ceci stood slightly more relaxed, with fluid motion drawing her hand back, firing the arrow which landed with a sharp thump accurately in the center of the target.

The arrow buried so deep into the target that the tip of the arrow touched the opposite wall.

Everyone in the class stopped to stare wide-eyed at her and she blushed, shyly, shrugged, rubbing her head, "It's a hobby."  
And everyone else gave her a look before returning to their tasks.  
"Ceci? How did you do that?" came Ned and Peter's admiring voices, well more from Ned.

"I do archery every day. All the time. I love archery."  
Peter gulped silently, he thought of the terrible ways that arrows could catch a spider like it was the target.

MJ was so impressed, "You have to teach me how to do that."  
"Sure, you can swing by anytime. I'll give you a free lesson." she grinned.

The teacher came towards them and said," Miss Evans, please demonstrate how a proper way to aim with the bow."  
"MJ, can I borrow your bow for a sec?"  
…

MJ: have fun in physics.

CC: I have officially become the teacher's best except for math lol

MJ: haha, don't think that highly of yourself. Gotta go to class.

CC: See you later.

…

During physics, which was Mr. Harrington's class. He was very impressed with her discussions during class, and he invited her to join the decathlon.

Overall, nothing much happened.

It was time to go home.

MJ was standing in front of her locker, "Do you want to get a burger"  
"Sure, I'm starving."

They headed to a convenience store where MJ and the owner chatted about school, well mostly, he inquired and she answered with no emotion.

Ceci greeted the older man and shook his hand, "Welcome, it's nice to see Michelle has friends. We have the best food here."  
"Thank you. I think I'll be coming very often too."  
It was true, they had the best food. MJ and Ceci sat at a small table and devoured their burgers. It was so delicious.

Later, MJ took Ceci around Queens and shopped.

At around 4, they went their separate ways. She took out her phone and looked for Steve's apartment.

Actually, the whole 3-level building was owned by Steve. It was brought by her grandfather.

She opened the door, "Stevey, I'm back from school!"  
"In the basement," he said.

The basement was very classy, it had vintage furniture and lots and lots of books.

She tackled Steve on the sofa where he was reading a book. "How was school?"  
"I met 3 amazing friends and a bad person." Ceci had a polite vocabulary. She has never sworn at anyone which surprised Steve because Stark swears all the time.

"We had archery at school and I accidentally broke the target."

Steve chuckled, still listening intently to her.

"Oh, and I had a minor panic attack about…" she winced at the memory, and Steve knew exactly what it was about.

"It's alright, it will never happen again, you are safe."

"I annoyed the math teacher and mostly had fun."  
"Oh! Oh! I almost forgot, they should plenty of the star-spangled outfit you wear, Captain Rogers and lectured us on the importance of gym. Hahahaha."  
Steve looked very flabbergasted.

She knew how fun it felt for her dad to tease him constantly.

They later rode his motorcycle back to the Avenger's tower.


	3. Chapter 3 - family

Chapter 3 – Family Dinner

I do not own anything except for my OC.

As Steve Rogers parked his old but cool motorcycle in the reserved parking for Avengers, next to the shiny, nicely polished, expensive cars of the Stark collections, not to imply that the motorcycle was cheap, the last time Ceci had this conversation with her BFF caused Steve to mop around for the entirety of a week, FRI greeted them in her calm, soothing voice.

"Greetings Captain Rogers and Miss Stark. Welcome back."  
"Thanks, FRI." Steve said still looking very uncomfortable talking to thin air.

Ceci had given up on teasing him with the A.I because it had happened too many times to stay interesting.

"Hi FRI, how was your day today?"

Was it weird to ask a computer about their day? Yes, Ceci would totally agree; however, FRI is a Stark invention, and she has mountains of tasks to do every day, for instance:

"It was quite eventful Miss Stark," the voice followed Steve and Ceci into the waiting elevator, bringing them up to the living quarters, "Mr. Stark updated my 'sense of humor' and the update encourages me too say the day was as long as Captain America's frost in the Pacific Ocean."  
Ceci stifled a laugh with a cough. Steve looked annoyed, "Ha ha very funny Tony."  
As the two of them stepped into the living room plus kitchen, they were greeted by an interesting sight. Aunty Natasha was asleep kitchen counter, her red hair covered her face, dark bags under her eyes were visible to the 2 enhanced individuals, she had one hand loosely hanging on her side and the other holding the Coffee mug next to her.

Ceci wondered at the miracle of it not falling over. But this was Natasha, an international deadly assassin.

She looked at Steve calculatingly, wiggling her eyebrows at him. Steve received the signal as, "I'm going in, careful of her reflex please."  
Ceci stepped silently, edging closer to the red-headed assassin.

Steve watched the scene as though a cat was approaching a sleeping tiger. Then he saw Natasha's fluttering eyelashes, it was clear that she was awake. Cecilia didn't seem to have noticed. She was a foot away from her when Natasha pounced on her tackled her to the ground.

Cecilia groaned disappointedly, "Not again, I was so careful."

"You forgot your lesson again, your environment changes every second, it is important to observe any changes at all times." Nat said matter-of-factly.

Steve approached the 2 while Nat extended a hand towards her, "You're getting sloppy, too many distractions at school?" she raised her eyebrows suggestingly.

"Distractions?" she looked bewilderedly.

"Oh, come on!" she said exasperatedly, "Even Mr. Rogers here got the joke, and you are Tony Stark's daughter. "

Ceci still looked at Nat blankly.

Natasha sighed, "Boys? Boy problems? Any handsome dudes?"

Ceci looked down at her toes, her usual cheery self-gone, she mumbled half audibly, "Not after that stuff, no boys, never, they are evil when it comes to attraction."  
Natasha immediately glanced at Steve whose face was turned down in sadness and anger. Everyone in the building could not forgive what had happened to her. They all felt that they were at fault, not being able to protect their family, not coming in time.

The mood in the living room was so dark that when a CEO, Miss Potts walked in, she did a swatting motion.

"Honey, are you home yet?" said Pepper.

"Mom, I'm home. How was work?" Ceci said.

"Isn't this the opposite way around where I ask you how was your first day of school? Besides, no kid asks their parent about how their work is." Pepper said, coming over and kissing Ceci on the forehead.

"but to answer your question, it was in a way that made me wish I never agreed to be the CEO. There are too many meetings." She said, "How will the company evolve when all we're doing is discussing the past?" not expecting a response and out of breath.

"Bad day?" Nat asked in a cool way.

"Yes," Pepper answered, seeming to have let off the steam.

"Hey, Steve." Said Pepper. And Steve replied.

"Dinner will be served at 7:30, Ceci go do your homework."

"Okay, mom."  
"Steve, what are you going to be doing?" Ceci asked.

"I might learn digital drawing? I don't know what that is but Natasha mentioned it before. I'll look into that."

Ceci made her way into her room, which was large and filled with stuff, she was not a neat person.

She placed her schoolbag on the ground and sat on her writing desk.

She activated her holographical screens around her, as she has finished all of her homework, to start working on her earpiece.

She pulled out the blueprint from Tony's archive and set off to design it. She aimed to enable the speech system for the A.I and not to respond to only her verbal commands, but a visual command.

A microscopic camera and scanner were added to the earpiece so it could function when she wrote the name of her A.I anywhere when followed by a command.

She did a victory gesture and put on the earpiece.

"Hello, Hon." Hon was the name of her AI.

"Hello Ceci, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
"I'm going to try some functions, please disable the verbal recognition."  
"Verbal recognition disabled."

She took out a piece of paper and wrote: Hon, reroute to the school.

And then there was Hon telling her 3 fastest options that could take her to the school.

Next, she typed, "Hon, pull up security footage of the living room."  
the security footage of Steve struggling to detach the 'pen' from his digital drawing board was shown.

"This is handy." She said, putting everything away and preparing to head down for dinner.

She picked up Steve on the way, laughing while telling him that he only needed to use his hands and imitate a pen to draw. Steve was so tired of the technology he sank off the couch. "I'll draw with a pen and paper please"

At dinner, they had sushi today, Tony and Bruce came in with their clothes with grease. Dinner was spent happily for them.

Tony and Bruce continued their discussion on a new invention after asking how her day went. Cecilia listened intently to their conversation she was so concentrated that she was holding the same amount of food to her mouth for the past 5 minutes.

Steve was sure that Pepper was about to ban science on the table soon.

In the end, dinner took 2 hours to finish, not thanks to Steve's super-fast metabolism, Natasha's poking and checking of the food and the conversation between the two geniuses.

Soon after the dishes were washed and placed, Ceci returned to her room, turned on her television to the news.

"Today, down in Queens, the new vigilante called Spider-Man stopped another robbery, nothing else about said vigilante is known except that he can shoot webs."

A video showing 'Spider-Man' swinging from building to building is shown.

CC: Did you see the news about Spiderman?

MJ: Yeah! I think he is from Queens

CC: his uniform is…

MJ: ha, true

They continued their discussion for about an hour before Ceci yawned.

CC: gotta sleep soon. See you tmr.

MJ: see u

Ceci when to bed, thinking about heroes, powers.


	4. Chapter 4 something is wrong

Chapter 4 – Face time with the Hawk and something is wrong

I do not own anything except for my OC

The week passed without much incidents or panic attacks. Peter, Ned, and MJ became a group of unbreakable friends with Ceci. Flash constantly gave them a hard time but all were ignored.

Every morning, Happy gave her a ride to school. Every day after school, Ceci had some snacks with MJ, finished her homework at Steve's apartment and returned home with him.

Sometimes, Ceci would have training sessions with Natasha and Steve. She would hang out with her dad in the lab with Bruce and started her own project.

She designed countless trackers and suits for the Avengers because she always loses things, therefore she wishes to place trackers in everything. For example, an earring. The other reason was that the suits were not special, not protective enough.

It was finally the weekends, not to say that Ceci disliked going to school, she enjoyed hanging out with her friends, but the lectures were boring, to say the least.

Waking up at 10 that morning, Cecilia waltzed into the living room and made her way to the kitchen. She was preparing bacon and eggs when Natasha walked in, drying her hair from a morning workout.

"Morning sleepy head." She greeted.

"morning, Aunty Natasha. Want some bacon?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. You enjoy your food."

"Agent Romanoff, an incoming call from Agent Clint." Said FRI

"Put him on screen please."  
"Hi Clint, how's the vacation?" asked Nat. Clint was sitting in front of his house. Ceci was taking her bacon and eggs onto her plate.

"It's fine, the family is fine, everything is peaceful. How about your end, oh! Hey! Ceci. How was school?" asked Clint as Ceci came into the screen munching on her bacon.

"Hi Uncle Clint, schools great, how's Lila and Cooper?" Ceci asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"they're good, they are waiting for you to visit and hang out with them. Guys come over here, your sister is calling." Clint was seen gesturing at someone nearby.

"Hi Ceci, when are you coming over to visit? We miss you so much." The kids came into view, both looked taller than last, she'd seen them.

Natasha was looking lovingly at them but, "Hey what about me?" she pouted.

"Aunty Tasha! We miss you too." They cooed.

"Alright I miss you too, I forgive you." She said.

"School is fun, I met a lot of people. They are all so nice. I think I like school better than homeschool." After a moment of hesitation, "possibly. "  
they laughed. It had been so long since they had talked to each other.

"What do you have planned today Ceci?" asked Barton.

"I think I'm going to start my learning Greek." Answered Ceci. "probably gonna practice my archery."  
"Give up kiddo, you will never beat me." Said Clint smugly.

"You better be careful, because I've recently found my love of longbows."  
"Oh, I'm so scared." He mocked.

Steam was coming out of her nose right now. "Dad, you are in so much trouble. I'm gonna go now, bye Ceci, bye Aunty Tasha. "the kids all ran away.

Ceci heatedly gazed at him. Heatedly, as in her pupils were the color of flames.

"Okay, okay, we'll see. See you." Said Clint. He then hurriedly ended the call.

Ceci blinked and giggled when her eyes returned to its brown color. Nat was grinning, "Nice job there girl-friend. Keep up the good work."

True to her own words, Ceci returned to her room and started reading a book on Greek. It took her until dinner to finish the beginner's book.

A knock was heard from outside her door, "Come in" she said.

"Hey Ceci, time for dinner." Said Steve.

"Steve, how was your day?"

"It was fine, I visited Sam's clinic. It was interesting, I watched Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

"Wait, you didn't wait for me? What if you found something you didn't understand? Like _Wingardium Leviosa_." She joked.

"I have no idea what it was talking about."  
"That's why you need me. Promise that you will only watch Harry Potter when you are with me?"  
"Sure." Said Steve.

After dinner, a delicious meal of Steve's homemade stew, which was amazing. They settled down in the living room and watched 2 more Harry Potter movies.

Ceci was beginning to entrance Steve in the movie.

"What is happening with the time travel? It's so confusing." Said Steve tiringly.

"So, the movie is based on the theory, what has happened will always happen. So, whatever they try to change or the only thing they can change are things that have already happened when they were experiencing their time." She paused, "wow this is so much to say."  
Steve thought hard about the concept, Ceci could have sworn that she heard Steve's brain moving. But it didn't take long for him to beam at her, "Ceci, this is brilliant. The concept is so hard but simply conveyed in the movie."  
"Well, you'd have to read the book to come up with all that." She muttered under her breath.

Steve, with his enhanced hearing, heard that and nodded, "I should read the series too."  
"Well, let's add that to the list of books Steve needs to read."

The elevator dinged and Pepper came out of it looking exhausted. "Hi mom, come have some of Steve's amazing stew."  
"Oh, fantastic. Thank you, Steve, your stew is really something to look forward to. Whoever you will take will be so blessed." Pepper said, receiving a bowl from Ceci and kissed Steve and Ceci on the cheek as she passed them.

"You should both go to bed, don't want to mess your bedtime," said Pepper, "wouldn't you agree, Steve?"

"Surely, Miss Potts." Said Steve, "You should go to bed."  
"OK, Mom, dad, and Bruce have not been out of the lab since 2. Good luck and good night."  
She kissed her mom on the cheek and Steve. Steve patted her head.

Sunday morning came bright and early. Ceci woke up however, with a sickening feeling in her stomach, something bad was going to happen.

She rubbed her eyes, sat up, "FRI, what time is it?"

"Morning Miss Stark. It is now 7:10 a.m. and Mr. Rogers is up and about to go for his morning run."

"Thank you, FRI.,"  
Ceci wore her running suit and joined Steve at the elevator.

"Morning Stevey"  
"Morning, you're up early today. Running with me?" he asked, "something bothering you?"  
"I just have a bad feeling today, I'm going to get breakfast today"  
They ran all the way to the National Mall. (Not sure if the geography is correct)

"I'm going that way," she pointed to the other side, "I hear they have very nice burritos. How many do you want? I'm guessing a dozen?"  
"Sure, don't go overboard. Stay alert and safe."  
"bye-bye, Grandpa."

Steve sighed before starting his morning jog.

Ceci walked skipping towards the store, she was listening to Shawn Mendez, trying to shake the feeling of uneasy off of her.

Her phone rung as she ordered 30 burritos and was waiting for the order.

"Hey, sweetheart, where are you?" it was the tired voice of her father.

She looked at the time. "morning dad, I'm getting breakfast down at the national mall. Want anything special?" It was 8:30.

"Get me some coffee special, please.

"Get me some special sweet sauce please honey." Said Pepper.

"No problem, mom, dad. See you later."

"Be safe okay honey?"  
"Yeah, bye."

When she was halfway walking back to where she left Steve, her phone rung, "hey Aunty Nat, morning."

"morning, where are you?" she said without missing a beat.

"I'm walking along. Why?"

"I'm coming over." And then she was cut off.

A 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C7 pulled up briefly after next to her.

"Get in," she said over Steve.

After settling in the car, Ceci said, "So…"  
"So what?" answered Natasha coolly.

"why did you kidnap me off the street?"

"We have a mission today, we're leaving right now, I just have to make sure Steve has enough food to keep him moving," she said momentarily looking at Steve and glancing at her, "chop chop, give him his burritos and mine please."

"I feel like a vending machine." Ceci sighed.

"We're getting you back to the tour and we'll be off."

"thanks, by-the-way," Ceci said sarcastically.

She was left to walk into the tower with the remaining 15 burritos.

'Something will happen today during their mission. Maybe I'll go check on how they are doing later.' She thought.

Cecilia Evans Stark walked into the SHIELD department straight towards the Director's office. No one tried to stop the teenager except for one man in his early twenties. 'He probably had some talent, not everyone is allowed into SHIELD so early.' She thought.

"Little girl, you're not allowed here on the premises. Please leave or I will be forced to ask someone to escort you out." He said proudly.

Some people would say he was responsible, but others would say he was mad.

"Hello sir, I was kind of lost, could you please point me in the direction of Nick Fury?"  
he looked annoyed now, "You will leave here unless you are authorized to stay."  
Ceci dramatically looked for her clearance badge, the guy smirked at her.

But the smirk was soon wiped off of his face when Ceci showed her level 8 clearance badge to him.

Ceci smiled brightly at him before leaving him standing there.

She sat outside the office where Nick was arguing with General Ross and other leaders. She couldn't believe that with all the Avenger's had done, they still did not trust them. She started playing with the flames that were burning from her fingertips.

The sigh from the office was heard and so she entered the room, "Morning uncle Fury"

"Morning young Stark. What brings you here today?"

"I want to know what Nat and Steve are up to today."  
She could visibly see his eyes darken. Something was wrong.

"Normal hostage rescue. How was school for you?"  
he was avoiding the question, but she knew something was wrong, and he was telling her through his abnormal body gestures.

She blinked hard before saying, "I knew that school was hard, but the boys are so unbearable."  
Fury blinked his eye, his eye showed pride and acknowledgment.

"You have time to come over tonight? I'm cooking?"  
"I'm fine thank you. Be good and be safe young one." She felt the heavy sentiment in his voice.

She grinned at him innocently and placed an ice sculpture on his desk.

When she returned to her room, she pulled out all recent files opened by Fury's office, it was all on the history of Steve Rogers, much about Hydra…

That name, so distasteful, so terrifying, so much anger. Everything humanly possible, hate was associated with this association.

" _You will be hydra's best experiment ever, young one. You will make us proud, cut off one head and 2 more will grow back." The awful voice of Roe Russo sounded. And then needles were piercing through her, dosage after dosage of liquid filled her bloodstream, pain searing through her body, "your body will become so much more perfect, accompanied with the power you are born with, you will be the best." Another needle, "you will be the best" another needle, "hail hydra", electricity coursed through her, "hail hydra" needles, hydra, best…_

Without realizing it, tears fell from her cheeks and her chair was frozen, and her dad was hammering on her door and then it fell, she turned her head not seeing anything in that direction when her dad hugged her tight, Pepper closely following her, holding her hand on the other side. Warmth contacted her skin, she felt herself suck in a breath and came back to reality.

"It's alright sweetheart, you're with us, you're safe." Tony said while glancing at the computer, "FRI, turn off all files."

Pepper brushed away her hair and kissed her on her temple. "Mommy, I'm okay now."

"What happened?"  
"I have a bad feeling about the mission uncle Fury sent Steve and Aunty Nat on." She said, "Uncle Fury gave me signals that something was wrong."

Tony shushed her and said, "You leave these to us, I'm sure they're fine. Now come eat something before going to bed for school tmr."  
Tony and Pepper tucked her into bed. They too had bad feelings.

In his own study, with Bruce, he took out the files that his daughter had been examining. 'oh, how much he hated Hydra.'

Something was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5 Fugitives equal trouble

Chapter 5 – Fugitives equals trouble

Please like and review

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC

Waking up

30 minutes before her alarm, Cecilia prepared for school; however, today was different, something was wrong and she feared for the worst. She mentally debated with herself, in the end choosing to bring some simple defense weapons. Which consisted of an expendable bow and arrows, the bow, she hid as her neckless, a 5-bullet gun, some more cash than usual, a change of clothing, and finally, a box of tracking devices, some first-aid, antibiotics.

She kissed her father and mother and said bye to Bruce before following Happy to school.

During history, she wrote on her notebook, "Hon, search up for recent projects that have high clearance level from SHIELD please."

In her ear, "sure thing. I've drawn up 15 possible results." she wrote, "Hon filter the project with Fury" as second in command"

"One match is found. It is Project insight."

For the whole day, Ceci did not focus at all, MJ didn't mind her she shrugged and returned to her book when Peter and Ned brought up that fact, Ceci was grateful for her friend giving her privacy.

During lunch, while Peter and Ned fanboyed over Star Wars, she used her tablet and looked for project insight, to the outside, she was frantically trying to finish her homework, but she was trying to decrypt access to the file. But she promptly gave up because she remembered that by doing that at school, her whole school would be in danger. Therefore, her brilliant mind is put to work as she placed a digital tracker on the file, it is effective because it will track every single one that has a copy of the said file.

She knew that 3 of the copies were not at SHIELD. As school ended, Ceci dragged herself back to Steve's apartment, when she neared the area, police, SHIELD personals were crowded the broken glass littered the ground the windows were all gone and what was left was bullet holes. She strained to get to the site through crowded people. Once she reached them, an officer halted her from proceeding to lift the ban.

"You are not allowed here, kid," he said impatiently, shoving her back, but Ceci grabbed his arm and twisted it skillfully to his back, he screamed in shock and pain, causing all attention to look at them.

"I'm in no mood right now, so step aside." She shoved his arm higher, "or else" the threat clearly delivered. All guns were drawn on her, she glared at them ready to pounce.

"Put your weapons down." A voice she recognized as Sharon who lived opposite them said,

"she's with me." She pulled out her badge which surprised her shortly. "Agent Evans, this way please."

The guns were withdrawn and Ceci took out her badge attempting to clip it, "don't" a hand prevented her.

She then said in a louder voice," Director Fury has just been declared deceased."

In the car, silence rung.

"Where's Steve? "

"we don't know." She handed her a slip of paper:

Declared rogue, Rogers, and Romanoff.

"My aunt knew Rogers, you can talk to me."

It meant she could trust her. Grandma Carter's niece.

"I need to call my home please let me get off." as she wrote "hon alert my father of the situation. Tell him don't worry about me."

They dropped her off at a large McDonalds shop.

'Hon activate tracking devices.' She wrote after making sure no one was tailing her.

She pulled out her tablet, it showed a tracking dot of Steve Rogers and Natasha, Steve Roger's tracker was moving in the direction of Natasha's. Their destination was the hospital 2 blocks next to her location. She pulled out her disguise face net and pulled her gun placing it in the attachment slot between her bag and her back. She made her way towards the hospital.

In the hospital, she could hear faint argument from the floors above, she hid to one side and concentrated on what they were saying.

An angry hushed tone that showed authority, "where is it?"

"Safe," Nat replied unphased.

"Do better!" Steve yelled more demandingly.

"Where did you get it?" Natasha asked.

Ceci was sure that they were looking for something now.

"Why would I tell you." Steve scoffed.

"Fury gave it to you. Why?" She said with conviction.

"What's in it?" He didn't answer the question.

"I don't know." Said Nat sounding truthful.

"Stop lying!" Steve raised his voice.

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers." She retorted irritably.

"I bet you knew Fury hires the pirates, didn't you?" Steve accuses.

"Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you." Nat deduced matter-of-factly.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." He said in a finalizing, warning matter.

Suddenly Nat blurted out, "I know who killed Fury. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So, he's a ghost story."

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me. Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now. "

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried," she sighed, "As you said, he's a ghost story."

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants."

Deciding not to hijack their mission, Cecilia followed the fugitives all the way to the mall. Frankly, they were very exposed.

Decrypting top-secret codes in a Mac store? That's outrageous. When they figured out the location, 8 agents were at the scene and surrounded them. Cecilia followed them and watched the awkward couple moment between them. Steve laughed stupidly and awkwardly at something Nat said. Plus, kissing to avoid Rumlow. He looked to be in a daze. Nat broke her best friend.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Nat asked with mock interest.

"Nazi Germany." He replied. Ceci couldn't help but stifle a snicker.

"Mm."

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash." In a reprimanding order.

Ceci could hold her laughter in any longer.

"You're such a grandpa Stevey."

Natasha was so startled, she jumped and said, "holy shit!" And pulled out her gun.

Steve turned his neck and the car swerved to one side. The tires screeched before taking back control of the car.

"Ceci?" Asked Steve.

"Yep！" she answered popping the p sound.

"Holy shit! What the hell are you doing here? Stark is going to kill me. Shi!" Natasha was cut off as Steve chided, "language!"

"It's fine, I was just going to your apartment after school, prior to that uncle Fury gave me hints that there was something bad that was going to happen, I sorta hacked the files, placed trackers on all files and voila, here I am."

"Wait, how did you track us?" Natasha asked.

"I am a tracker specialist!" She said proudly, slightly wounded that she didn't know.

"I invented special trackers for my family made out of vibranium, it is undetectable, it's what vibranium left from my grandfather's collection. I integrated them into your suits and gadgets, they act like nanotech, they are not properly combined before I activate them." She said as if it were adding butter to fried bacon.

"Impressive, but it's too dangerous for you to follow us. What would your father say?" That was Steve.

"I am also a trained agent; I can hold my own," Ceci answered defiantly.

"_If you want to evade your enemy, you must either be super stealthy, or knock them out, or even kill them." Said an agent Coulson._

_Ceci leaked around in the dimmed training facility trying to get past Coulson and his team to her "target" and get to the exit. _

"_You must be very calm during these situations because it determines the fate of your hostage and yourself." _

_Ceci rolled out her hiding place to hid behind a cabinet closer to the sound of Coulson's voice. _

"_Any sound you make will give away your position." _

_Ceci held her breath before striking an agent that turned around her corner. She put her hand over his mouth struck him behind the neck and pulled him back with her._

'_One down 5 to go.' She thought._

"_While taking out the captors might be a good option; however, if there were too many of them or the captive's life was not worth their lost, how should you save your hostage?" _

_Ceci started to summon her powers, turning the ground to quicksand, "without using your powers?" Said Coulson. _

_Ceci mentally grumbled. She surveyed her surroundings, her brain spinning a mile per second when it clicked. She lifted the agent's helmet, angled it so that it would rebound against another good hiding spot far away from her and hit the agents. She used her super strength and extremely good eyesight to launch it. It ricocheted off the wall changing its course, knocked out one of the 5th agent with a heavy thump against his own helmet, rebounding to hit the 4th agent across the face and finally rolling to a stop at the feet of the 3rd agent. He yelled, "Over there sir!" He points to the place where the helmet ricocheted off. They all went to hat direction, whereas Ceci quickly maneuvered across the room and got to her hostage, untied her and picked her towards the exit. Where Coulson and his agents were a long distance away from them. When she crossed the threshold, she pulled a face at Coulson which left him smiling semi-proudly from her work. _

_Coulson came in front of her, "Cecilia Evans Stark, you have officially been promoted to SHIELD's alpha team agent by passing the test with the least recorded time in our history," he clapped her shoulders and smiled, "congratulations."_

"I have been trained very well, and I quote from Coulson, 'the least recorded time' which means you and Natasha too" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay fine, but you have to do whatever I say and stick close to us. Promise." Steve said gazing seriously through the rear mirror.

"Okay Granddaddy."

After a brief pleasant silence, Natasha started throwing questions at Steve causing him to fidget.

"Alright, I have a question for you, oh, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

"What?" Steve stared incredulously at the road in front of him frowning.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha didn't even miss a beat.

"That bad, huh?" Steve said deflated.

"I didn't say that." Nat rebutted.

"Well, it's kind of sounds like that's what you're saying," Steve said knowingly.

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had." Nat said hiding the slowly rising edges of her lips.

"You don't need practice." He argued.

"Everybody needs practice." She retaliated.

Steve sighed audibly, "It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead."

Nat looked at him relaying the message, "seriously dude?" sarcastically, "I didn't know that."

"I don't want to know about kissing please people? I'm still a kid here," Ceci interrupted, "But congratulations Stevey, you got a kiss from the infamous Widow."

This made the Black Widow smile wholeheartedly, turning around and ruffling her air, then making a kissing sound in the direction of Steve.

"Nobody special, though?" after she settled from teasing Steve.

Steve chuckled, "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience."

"Well, that's alright, you just make something up," Nat said nonchalantly.

"What, like you?" Steve pointed out.

"I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time." She said wisely, "And neither am I."

Ceci though that Nat aged 20 years from her response.

"That's a tough way to live," Steve commented honestly.

"It's a good way not to die, though." She answered cheerily, trying to lift the sunken mood.

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is," Steve said meaningfully.

"Yeah. Who do you want me to be?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"How about a friend?" Natasha laughs softly, "Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers."

You're left with a teenager playing with an air pressure table


	6. Chapter 6 - Hydra

Chapter 6 – Hydra

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC.

Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Cecilia Evans Stark all got off at an abandoned army base. It was very dark, ancient looking. Steve walked around remembering the time he spent there as a recruit.

"This is it," said Steve.

"The file came from these coordinates," said Natasha, looking up from her Stark pad.

"So did I," Steve said gravely, in remembrance, "This camp is where I was trained."

Lifting her head from the pad, Natasha asked offhandedly, "Changed much?"

"A little," he shrugged.

"Now, this place truly resembles history. Stevey, tell me things about this place. Did the army nurses have puffy hair? Did the soldiers all have your hairstyle?" Ceci pestered Steve.

Steve, however, only stared at the supposed to be his old training camp, lost in time. He seemed to have not heard her but soon after, he responded, "My Sergeant once said, 'Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Let's go" Double time! Come on Rogers, move it!'" he took a deep breath, chuckling unbelievably, " 'Come on! Fall in! Rogers! I said fall in!'" He reminisced.

Natasha did not pay attention to the two, instead, she said with a hint of annoyance in her tone, "This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the files must have used a router to throw people off."

Ceci shrugged, while she started to activate her earpiece scanner.

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." Steve said. Ceci turned and stared at said storage, scanning briefly.

"Miss Ceci, there seems to be a large network of technology underneath you," Hon said.

"Thank you, Hon," said Ceci, earning her puzzled gazes from Steve and Nat. They were fairly curious to her talking to thin air.

"That's why I invented written command protocols," she breathed, "I'm talking to my A.I, Hon."

They nodded, of course, she was talking to her A.I, how could they be so stupid and not realize, she was a Stark, after all, daughter of the genius Tony Stark and granddaughter of the also genius, Howard Stark.

Steve walked over to the doors of a half cylinder shaped building attached to the ground. It looked very weird. He cracked open the lock with his shield. Ceci had to admit that that was pretty cool. They entered inside.

When the lights turned on as they walked deeper into the place, the large area lit up showing a large SHIELD logo on the walls around them. Everything, tables, chairs, lights were covered with dust, spiderwebs. Ceci couldn't help but sneeze each time she took a breath. Nat looked at her fondly like a mother to her child.

"This is SHIELD," Natasha said.

"Maybe where it started, " Steve said meaningfully.

All three of them came to the front of a wall with fine old framed portraits of Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, and Col. Chester Philips.

"There's Stark's father," Nat said.

Ceci concentrated at the picture, raising her hand at the portrait, "My grandfather?" she wiped the picture with her telekinesis power. The picture cleared, showing a charming man in his 30s with a well-trimmed mustache and the same eyes that she had with her father. The hair of the man also looked extremely like her fathers. She was sure it was untamed naturally.

"He looks just like my dad," she said.

"He does," agreed Steve, "You have his eyes and hair too." He turned to look at her. "Howard."

While they were lost in thought staring at the portrait of Stark, Nat has already started to examine the other pictures lining the walls.

"Who's the girl?" she asked.

They looked over, Ceci raised her arms to wipe the picture too. It was a woman of a square face, strong features, and eccentrically tinted lips. She looked very much in power.

Steve stared deeply into the woman's eyes and turned away without a reply. He turned away and walked further down the room and stopped by a massive bookshelf.

Ceci continued to examine the pictures and followed Steve.

"If you're already working in a secret office…why do you need to hide the elevator?" he pulled the bookshelf and slid it open to reveal an elevator behind it.

"Wow, this is secret spy stuff, very nicely done SHIELD, organization holding secrets and then secrets held from the organization of secrets," Ceci said.

"Stay alert okay Ceci?" asked Nat, with concern on her eyes. She never showed anyone else this concern except for her.

Ceci nodded, understanding her fears.

When they traveled down the elevators, they were taken to a room with old looking computers.

Ceci looked the room over, awed at the advanced technology present in the room for its era. "Impressive."

"This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient," Natasha commented. She noticed the small flash drive port, she placed the flash drive in it which then activated the ancient computer in the room.

On the computer screen showed: Initiate system?

Natasha typed "Y-E-S, spells yes." As Steve and Ceci came over, "shall we play a game?" she grinned, "It's from a movie that.." she said looking jokingly to Steve.

"Yeah, I saw it. " he cut her off.

Suddenly an accented voice spook around them. Ceci immediately rushed to the computer when all systems started to activate.

"Come on, control override, "She muttered.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just a computer." Nat said.

"Roger, Steven. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984," an old camera surveyed the room, "Cecilia, Evans Stark. Born, 2002. Hydra's 2nd best experiment."

Ceci immediately froze, eyes glazing over, recognizing the voice, she started to shiver violently. The temperature in the room lowering to critical levels, loose objects around the room started to vibrate.

Natasha quickly pulled her behind her, away from the computer screens while Steve stepped in front of the two protectively simultaneously glancing at Ceci worriedly.

The screens of the computer showed a small clip of a young girl strapped to a lab bench, Doctors holding tubes of different colored liquids, machines attached to the girl, powers surging them. It was Cecilia, at a very young age.

"_Her amazing abilities will be enhanced to become so much more for mankind, with the power of the tesseract, she will be nothing anyone has ever seen before. The stone of power, mind, reality, time, and space's power have been extracted and will be injected into the young subject, young Stark, who has been observed to be susceptible to the stones." The voice of the computer said, stroking the teary face of the 9-year-old child, "Subject has currently been drugged to deactivate all her abilities. Each injection will be followed by electric zaps. Soon, my beautiful one will become the best weapon of Hydra. Hail Hydra!" he said. _

_The little girl started to struggle, her hazelnut curled hair pooled around her and soon, she started to struggle, as one of the doctors prepared the large syringe, she kicked and flailed her arms, but nothing happened, they punched her in the gut once, causing her to fade out of consciousness, when a surge of pain coursed through her bloodstream, her eyes burned open, becoming a hollow beam of brilliant purple, the veins under her skin shone purple, almost exploding. Her screams getting louder and louder and more hysterical than ever. Her fists clenched so hard, blood oozed from the tips of her nails. _

_Her head was pounding so painfully, agonizingly slow process. She gasped for air. The constraints on her arms becoming tight, then there were no constraints, broken into million pieces. She faded out of consciousness before she could escape, she collapsed. The pain still torturing her insides. _

"It's okay, it's alright. You're fine with me. Little baby.

Люли, люли, люленьки,

Где вы, где вы, гуленьки? - Where are you, little doves?

Прилетайте на кровать, - Come descend upon the bed

Начинайте ворковать. - Start to growl at little lad.

Люли, люли, люленьки,

Прилетели гуленьки. - There comes my little doves.

Сели в изголовьице -

Спи-ка на здоровьице. - There sit they at your head,

Стали гули ворковать -

Стала доча засыпать. - Wee-wee sleep my little lad.

Come back to me now." She whispered the last part into her ears while combing her hands through her hair.

Ceci took a deep breath, feeling the temperature rising around the room. "I'm okay now. Thank you, Aunty Nat."

"It's some kind of a recording only," Nat said.

"I am not a recording, Fräulein," said the irritated and offended voice, "I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am."

The computer monitor showed an old photo of Dr. Arnim Zola.

"Do you know this thing?" she turned to Steve looking semi-disgusted.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years." Steve said with certainty.

Ceci removed herself from Nat and turned to start working on the computer.  
"Hon search the IP address."

"First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks." The computer said.

"Miss Ceci, the IP address points to this location."

"You are standing in my brain." It said as if for dramatic effect, the lights on the screen become brighter.

"How did you get here?" voiced Steve.

"Invited." Dr. Zola answered shortly.

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value." Nat said.

"They thought I could help their cause." He said ignoring Nat, "I also helped my own." He said triumphantly.

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull," Steve said convinced.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." He said matter-of-factly.

"Prove it." Said Steve menacingly.

"Accessing archive." The computer-ish sound said.

The computer brought up footage of Johann Schmidt, a.k.a. the Red Skull, the original SHIELD founders each picture featured Zola in it.

Dr. Zola narrated, "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

The faces of Ceci, Nat, and Steve turned to disgusted looks.

"That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you," Nat said, her voice wavering.

"Accidents will happen." He said, the computer screen showed them hydra had killed Howard and Maria Stark making it look like a car accident along with the recent death of Fury.

"No!" Ceci exclaimed. Shaking in rage, fire burning through her eyes, steam emerged from her whole form. She was like a volcano about to erupt. Her grandparents, herself, Steve, Uncle Fury, they were all victims of Hydra, and they invested everything into SHIELD. "You killed my grandparents!" she screamed murder, melting the part where she clutched the table.

"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum." It continued.

Steve couldn't take it anymore, his life, his legacy, his sacrifice did not change anything. He smashed the nearest screen with his fist.

"As I was saying..." it wanted to continue but Steve beat him to it, "What's on this drive?"  
"Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm."

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?" Nat demanded.  
"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it."

Suddenly the doors started to close, Steve tried to stop them by throwing his shield in between the closing doors, but he was too late. Ceci tried to freeze the doors with her freeze beams, she was also too late.

"Miss Ceci, incoming short-range ballistic." She looked alarmed.

"Steve, we got a bogey, 30 seconds tops." Said Nat.  
"Who fired it?" he asked.

"SHIELD." Said Nat.

"I'm afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us… out of time." He said victoriously.

Steve notices a small opening on the ground, he rips the metal door aside and just as the place exploded, he threw himself and Nat into the hole and protected them with the shield.  
"Ceci!" Nat cried.

Ceci landed on top of them, holding up her own force field, shielding them better from the blast.

When the blast cleared, Ceci carefully retracted her shield, beckoning Steve to follow her with Nat knocked out cold.

Ceci still had a considerable sum of money. She brought them clothes off of someone they saw and headed for the one place they SHIELD didn't know about them.

Ceci brought a car off of someone off the streets, said person miraculously happened to be a Russian dealer with no license plate.

"Perfect!" before Steve jumped behind the wheel to show his amazing driving skills and Ceci tried to warm Nat up with her powers, soothing her mild concussion. She helped her get some sleep too.

They headed back into the City.


	7. Chapter 7 the winter soldier end

Chapter 7 - end winter soldier

Disclaimer, I don't own anything except my own OC.

Please love and review, follow, favorite.

Fortunately, Sam Wilson was home after his morning run. He opened his door to discover the shocking sight of Captain Rogers, Captain America, and the infamous Black Widow.

"Hey, man." He said, observing the suit covering them, the tense postures they had.

"I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low." Steve said, pleading to Sam with his large blue eyes.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us," Nat said.

Sam paused, "Not everyone." He checked their surroundings before stepping back, allowing them to enter.

Sam left them to clean up themselves.

"You okay?" asked Steve.

"Yeah." Answered Nat. "Not so sure about our little niece though. I've only heard of how she suffered, but seeing it…" she said gravely.

"She's been through too much. Much more than she should." Said Steve, "But I have faith in her. She will be better than ever. She has us now, and she won't be alone. Don't worry about her. One day she will kick our butts and break hearts around the world."

Nat's lips turned up.

"What's going on?" Steve asked after looking at her face.

"When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for Hydra. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but… I guess I can't tell the difference anymore." Said Nat. She looked at Steve, examining his reaction.

"There's a chance you might be in the wrong business," Steve answered. They both enjoyed the inside joke.

"I owe you," Nat said sincerely.

"It's okay." Steve gave her an understanding nod.

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?" She asked seriously, staring straight, interrogatively into Steve's eyes.

"I would now," Steve said, "and I'm always honest." His eyes twinkled at that promise. Their relationship had evolved at this moment.

"Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing." Nat joked. Steve sat back in his chair, letting out the breath he held for the new discovery, "Well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting." He became the cheerful, optimistic Steve Rogers again, most charmingly so.

Sam Wilson walked into the room, breaking the pleasant silence, "I made breakfast. If you guys...eat that sort of thing."

As they sat around the table, the doorbell rang again, causing all of them to jump up.

2 hours previously, Ceci went to pick up some well-needed supplies she knew were stocked in a house that her father brought her for her sweet sixteen, she wasn't supposed to know about the present, however, a certain bodyguard was not able to evade her clever pestering. Her father had, as he put it, placed the armory for safety purposes. It had a volt dedicated to weapons ranging from daggers to 950 JDJ, the largest handheld gun. It also contained dozens of different bows, and thousands and thousands of arrows with different functions, like Clint's arrows, all custom made by her father. There was also another Stark Iron man armor inside. It was colored neon green, one of her favorite colors.

People might have been wondering why Tony Stark, the billionaire, the protective father, the most capable man alive, would not be hunting down his precious daughter. Well, it was because Cecilia was well trained by SHIELD, was accompanying the world's most deadly assassin, Natalia Romanoff, and the world's first super soldier, Captain America. Plus, by tracking her down, it would serve as more harm than safety. By pinpointing her location, that would mean hydra would know where they were and would advance on them. The best option was to leave her to solve her situation, which the wonderful Pepper Potts has repeated to him twice every passing hour to prevent him from doing something irrational.

Ceci took some fresh change of clothing that have been already filled in her dressing room, some first-aid medication, and a few small, portable guns before heading back to the address Steve had sent her.

She fit everything in her backpack. She wore an "I love America" cap and flagged a taxi.

As she neared the door, a little girl came before her so she could only hide behind a tree, yeah, that sounded pretty pathetic.

As the door opened, she glimpsed Natasha quickly putting away her gun, which was moments before, aimed at the little girl. "Would you like some cookies for our scout's group?" she asked.

After the little girl had left with only a few boxes of cookies, she moved towards the door and simply just opened it.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" she declared.

"Hi! My name is Cecilia Stark, you can call me Ceci," she said politely extending her hand to Sam.

"Sam Wilson, nice to meet you." they shook hands.

Conversation between the adults returned to normal as Ceci took some food and started to lay out the weapons that she had collected. She passed Nat a change of clothes.

"So the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?" she asked.

"Pierce," Steve said through gritted teeth.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world," she added.

"But he's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star," said Steve.

Ceci rummaged for her phone which showed 5 notifications, 3 from MJ and 1 from Peter and 1 from Ned, all asking her where she was, and why she wasn't at school.

"So was Jasper Sitwell," said Nat in the background.

"So, the real question is: how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?" Steve said quizzically.

"The answer is: you don't." Ceci looked up at him as he dropped a file in front of them. "What's this?" Steve asked.

"Call it a resume," said Sam as Nat picked up a photo of Sam with his para-rescue team. "Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you," she said with a hint of impress. She turned to Steve accusingly, "You didn't say he was a para-rescue. I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?"

"No. These." he passed Steve the files.

Steve took one look and asked, "I thought you said you were a pilot."

"I never said pilot." he returned.

"I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason." Steve said seriously.

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in." Sam answered. Ceci grinned.

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" Steve asked.

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall."

Ceci had no intention of capturing Jasper Sitwell. She watched as the figure of Sitwell fell from the ceiling, 99% chance Natasha did it, and the Falcon pulling him back to the roof, the poor man must have been peeing his pants by now.

Soon all of them were in the car, with Sam driving, Steve in the seat next to him and Ceci, Nat, and Sitwell sitting huddled in the back seat.

Sitwell has been chattering non-stop since he sat down, Ceci played on her tablet while the grown-ups have their conversation.

"What?!" Sitwell exclaimed, "Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea."

When suddenly a huge impact was made to the car and Sitwell was pulled out through the window and thrown into the oncoming traffic, killing him instantly.

The Winter Soldier was on their car roof. Nat struggled to pull out her gun and shot upwards. She pulled Ceci with her, climbing into the front part of the car, onto Steve's lap. The Winter Soldier was forced onto the street when Steve pulled the brake handle. He later jumped back onto their car and pulls out the steering wheel.

Causing Sam to yell, "Shit!"

The Winter Soldier jumped off while their car crashed into the side block before it could tumble down the highway, Steve yelled, "Hang on!" and grabbed Nat, Sam and breaks open the door. Ceci slipped from his grasp, landing full impact onto the ground. She scrapped her head on the road, blinking back stars from her vision and the nauseatic feeling, she scrambled to her feet as gunshots began to fire.

3 Hydra agents joined the Winter Soldier and were shooting. Sam, Steve, Nat ran in different directions. Ceci tried to run to Sam from where she stood, but her knees met the ground again, one of the guns was pointed at him, and when the trigger was pulled, Ceci raised her shaking hand, pulling Sam towards her with her telekinesis. Sam who was now safely next to her helped her up, "thanks." and Ceci quickly tore her necklace from her neck, pressing a small button, it expanded to her custom made bow. She pulled an arrow from beneath her school bag and fired the agent's foot, pinning him to the ground. Ceci tiredly lowering her arrow. She did not use her powers because another mutant displayed to the public will not do her any good.

"Remind me never to mess with you," Sam said before running to help Steve and Nat who have both ended up below them. Not before settling Ceci on the nearby block.

Ceci, knowing that her family was in danger could not sit idly, so she struggled and made her way to the edge and activated her power, green light submerged her and she levitated feet from the ground, her eyes were replaced by crystal green orbs. She descended downwards, landing without making a sound behind the Winter Soldier, she pressed her arm to the back of his head, yellow light flowing from her to the man, looking for his past, digging his mind. She could see tourn gaps, violence, torture, confusion when she found a place that was so compressed inside his mind, she heard the Winter Soldier saying, "I'm with you till the line." and saw his hand landing on a much smaller form of Steve. Both of them were wearing ridiculous haircuts and clothes. Ceci jerked out of his mind when a dagger pierced her stomach. She grabbed his metal arm, heating up the man's arm instantly making the metal turn to orange. He let go of her. She dropped to her knees. Her head, her whole body aching too much. She knew she couldn't block the arm he rose to swing at her, she closed her eyes but no impact came, instead, she heard clashing of metal, the Captain America shield returning to Steve and he started combat with Bucky, Sargent James Buchanan Barnes.

She didn't see much after, for she had blacked out completely.

"Hands behind your head!" Steve placed his hands behind his head, watched as SHIELD strike team forced Nat, who had a bullet wound in her shoulder, Sam who was next to Ceci – who was unconscious – into handcuffed.

They were dragged and placed into a containment van with 2 other "SHIELD" agents.

"It was him. He looked right at me like he didn't even know me." Steve said miserably.

"How is that even possible? It was like seventy years ago." Sam pointed out.

"Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and..."

Nat cut him off between breaths, "None of that's your fault, Steve."

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky." Said Steve.

"We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck. " Said Sam, having noticed that Nat was bleeding. "Also she has a concussion. "

All of a sudden, one of the guards pulled out an electric rod, at first seemed to be aimed at Sam, but then the guard turned to the other guard and neutralizes them and knock them out.

The guard takes off their helmet to reveal Maria Hill, "Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain."

Later when Ceci woke up, she noticed the smell of moss, the not-the-typical smell of sanitized hospital and then a looming eye-patched person looking at her from above.

"Ghost!" she yelled and sat upright. "Aww" she felt her headache and spin.

"Here drink some water." Said that voice of the ghost.

"Uncle Fury, how are you here?" she blinked, "am I dead?"

Nat walked in, "Now that's an amazing story, turns out he's alive."  
"I'm going back to bed now. See you tomorrow or never. Have a good time wherever you are Uncle Fury." Said Ceci, laying back down, covering her face with the blanket.

Later, she found herself inside a helicopter with Uncle Fury, unfortunately, she had given all her guns to Nat, she was sure she had fitted them all into that professional blue suit of her's before entering the conference room of the most secure building in the world with her disguise.

"Why can't I help Steve or Sam?" asked Ceci grumpily.

"because I promised your father and you are too young to be undercover or put on any disguise. Main reason being I need you here for back up." Nick answered.

"Fine." She groaned. Preparing her bow and arrows. She was dressed in her combat uniform, she was quite imposing in it. She crossed her legs and pouted starring outside the window.

When they landed on the top floor, she strapped her bows and arrows to her back, put on her mask which had neon greed edges fading out into the darkness. It made her feel cool.

She marched up behind Fury following him into the room.

"Did you get my flowers?" Pierce said to Fury, "I'm glad you're here, Nick. "

"Really? Cause I thought you had me killed." Answered Fury.

"You know how the game works." He said unphased by the accusation.

"So why make me the head of SHIELD?" Fury inquired.

"Cause you were the best and the most ruthless person I ever met."

"I did what I did to protect people." Said, Fury.

"Our enemies are your enemies, Nick. Disorder, war. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? Holding action, a band-aid. And you know where I learned that; Bogota. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It's the next step, Nick, if you dare to take it." Ceci rolled her eyes.

"No, I have the courage not to."  
Pierce, who had Nat's gun aimed at him, both took the retinal scan.

**SHIELD Computer**: Retinal scanner active.

"You don't you think we wiped your clearance from the system?" Pierce said triumphantly.

"I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary... " Fury removed his eyepatch to reveal his frightening scarred eye, "You need to keep both eyes open."

**SHIELD Computer**: Alpha Level confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed.

Natasha and Fury had their guns pointed at Pierce, while Ceci took out her arrow, mounting her bow, "Unless you want a two-inch hole in your sternum, I'd put that gun down." Natasha did not back down from the threat. "That was armed the moment you pinned it on." The three of them reluctantly took put their weapons down.

Ceci rushed to the computer and tried to connect to the server that the remote Pierce had, she mentally cursed, "Natasha, take off that suit."  
Nat looked at Fury hoping he would do something, take her out or something.  
"Agent Romanoff, don't' you dare move," Nick ordered.

"Initiate the weapons," Pierce instructed as the machine points towards its respective targets. Including Avenger's tower, Pentagon, the White House.

When suddenly they all pointed at each other, Steve must have succeeded.

"What a waste!" he scoffed, "Time to go, Councilwoman. This way, come on. You're gonna fly me out of here." As he motioned for Nat to walk in front of him.

"You know, there was a time I would have taken a bullet for you," Nick said spitting at him.

"You already did. You will again when it's useful. "  
Natasha pushed a small device that made her whole body get electrified. Also helping her disable the pin. Fury shot immediately at Pierce while Ceci dived and caught Natasha. She was knocked out.

"Nat! Aunty Nat!"

"Romanoff! Natasha! Natasha, come one!"

When Ceci was almost at the verge of tears, Nat's eyes fluttered open. "Ow. Those really do sting."  
Ceci and Fury both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go, we have to get out of here," Ceci said.

They boarded the helicopter, "Agent Hill, where is Captain Rogers?" asked Nick through their telecom.

"Sir, he is still on the Hellicarrier."  
"What!? Steve, get out of there." Ceci yelled through the telecom, but "He disabled his com." Said Hill.

While the triskelion collapsed, they swung by to collect a building jumping Sam and a still forever professional Agent Hill.

They had to restrain Ceci from jumping out of the helicopter as they watched the 3 carriers fall.

They quickly swirled down, Ceci saw the falling figure of someone with her highly enhanced vision, courtesy of the Power Stone. She struggled out of Nat's grasp and dived below them into the river surrounding the triskelion.

She used her powers to manipulate water to propel herself forwards through the falling debris from the sky. When she got close enough to Steve, another figure got him before she did.

She raced after them.

"Stop!" she demanded as the guy was about to walk away. He looked back with his shabby hair, he had a metal arm and a face very familiar to her.

"Don't come near us." She said defensively, "зимний солдат" she'd recognized him from her time in Hydra captivity, this man, although she understood him to be acting out of character and was a friend of Steve's, she knew him to be kind but unstable. She was forced to train, learn from him. She had once let herself penetrate his mind before, on the bridge, but now seeing his face, she remembered him. During her time in Hydra, she had looked into his brain, helped him soothe himself from his confusion and mental conflict. The power she had enhanced and was pleased with at birth, mind manipulation, she helped him regain a part of himself during that time, he had thanked her, when they fought, if she was hurt or was being abused, he would step up and scare them away. He was nice to her, and she viewed him as more of a friend than foe. But now, she was unsure, she could sense the conflict in him, see it through his eyes, but she feared for Steve's sake, for her sake that he would not be that person he used to be.

"быть безопасным детеныш" (be safe youngling) he said before turning and leaving her standing there, "Take care of him, please."

Ceci watched him leave before using her telekinesis to levitate Steve in front of her, bringing him with her to the helicopter, Natasha nearly burst at her for jumping out the helicopter, "You are never allowed on a helicopter, ever again." She said.

They were all admitted into the hospital, where Ceci was checked for her concussion. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts stormed into the building after 2 hours demanding to see their angel. Pepper kept muttering thank god, and Tony just sat next to her bed and stared hard at Fury. Thankfully they took their conversation outside after kissing her on the nose.

"You are grounded for 2 months," Pepper said.

"Sorry mom," she said sheepishly.

"I called the principal, said we went for a business vacation and had some accident there, don't worry honey." It sounded more like she was calming herself.

Tony looked less furious when he came back in and settled on the other side of the bed, "I'm installing a bodyguard wherever you go, I'll pay the school and hire security. You know what, Happy can do that."  
"Daddy, I'm fine." Tony frowned, "I'm still in one-piece and we took down Hydra."  
Tony couldn't stay mad at his lovely daughter though.

Fury walked in, looking very tired, "Cecilia Stark, there will now be no SHIELD until it is newly configured, enjoy your school life and be careful."  
he left.

2 days later, with classy music playing in the background, Ceci was playing with the pressure dependent table, adding weight, losing weight, having fun with it. Sam fell asleep on the chair. They were both in Steve's room, waiting for him to wake from his comma.

She heard a pick up in heart rate, "Morning stupid," she said.

Sam jerked awake.

"On your left," Sam smirked.

Ceci just shook her head at the old man joke they must be sharing.


	8. Chapter 8 hanging out with MJ

Chapter 8 school? – asks Tony

It was a normal seen to find Cecilia Evans Stark lounging on the bed of Steve Rogers while Mr. Rogers himself was on his couch near the window reading a book. The young Stark had been texting for the past hour with her friend MJ, Steve's brows furrowed at the sound of constant typing. It was irritating to have enhanced hearing sometimes.

MJ: Where have you been? You've missed a whole week of school, not that I've noticed or stocked or anything. I'm just observant.

CC: It's alright. I'm flattered at the concern, my dear friend MJ.

CC: My family went on business trip, aka, vacation, and that results in some accident that kept me away from school.

CC: not that I need that many hours of education, did I mention how smart I am"

MJ: Yes, I'm sure you are.

…

Ceci had missed a whole week of school because she had been on a vacation with Captain America, the Black Widow, and the Winter Soldier and she was not about to tell everyone about that.

Tony had forced her to stay at the tower for at least another month before Ceci, during dinner one night said, "Dad, I want to go to school."  
Tony was very puzzled for her desire to go to school, a place where some would dread to go, and could not dream that their parents would not want them to stay there.

"School? Why? You won't get to spend time with your dad at school? And, of course, you won't learn as much from your school than you genius dad, who is where?" he paused for dramatic effect, "in this very building?"

Ceci smiled innocently and tilted her head up at Tony, "Yes Daddy."

Tony feigned fatigue and stumbled into Pepper who caught him in her arms.

Pepper chuckled at the father-daughter moment and smoothed out Tony's hair.

"When will you go to school?" said Nat as she sauntered into the room.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" she asked her mom. "All my wounds have been healed a few days earlier than my best friend here." She was indicating Steve.

Nat sat down next to her on Steve's bed, "As long as you have a good story about the past events. You don't want to draw too much attention and get the wrong story to your friends." Pepper said, "do get the story down with Natasha."

Nat smiled and shook her shoulders, "Yeah, I'm very good at cover stories."

"This, we all agree on." Said Bruce coming into the room. "Steve, I want to check your progress."  
"I'll be going then," said Steve, "have fun learning from Nat."  
Pepper and Tony left the room, leaving Nat and Ceci in the room.

"So, what's my story? Involved in a car crash? A bomb? Terrorist attack? Kidnapped?" Ceci pestered.

"Hold your horses there," Nat said teasingly, "Your cover story will be you went on a vacation to Mexico, there you fire accident there, you were trapped in there and had too much smoke inhaled that caused you to have lung problems and had to stay in the hospital for the past week." Nat said seriously.

"but isn't that too easy?" said Ceci, "where is the action in all of this?"  
"You were asleep when the fire broke out." Said Nat seriously.

"Great." Said Ceci, "Got it, thanks Nat."

"Anytime little C." said Nat.

She left her in Steve's room.

Ceci lay there for a few seconds and then sat up ruffling her hair. "I have to go prepare for school then, God knows how many homework I have," she said.

She skipped to her room, opening to find a new set of stationaries stacked on her bed. A new Iron man school bag, a captain America pencil case, and everything else, Stark company equipment.

"I wonder how much homework I have to keep up with?" she muttered. "Oh well, who cares."

She placed all her stuff in her schoolbag, but something startled her, "Oh Dad, you didn't forget." She sounded happy.

Once again, she took out all the stuff from her bag, there was a small pouch hidden that could hold widow bites, and some arrows of hers. She also placed some first-aid before placing her books in. "I love you dad." She murmured.

"Miss Stark, Mr. Stark will escort you to school tomorrow. He says to pack your school books."

"Thank you, FRI.,"

The next day.

"Bye Dad, see you at home."

"Bye honey, see you later."

She skipped into school, off of her very expensive ride. Kids at her school ranged from wealthy to the not so wealthy, and she was the super wealthy.

MJ was standing at the door, waiting for her while reading a book. "MJ!" she tackled her to the ground.

"Hi, where have you been?" MJ demanded, "Not that I cared."

"I missed you too!" ceci said hugging her friend. "I've been in an accident a few days before with my family."

When MJ started to look her over for injuries, she quickly said, "It was nothing serious, I just breathed in too much smoke, and was in a comma for the rest of the week."  
MJ, although she didn't look convinced, she nodded at the goofy smile that Ceci gave her. They caught up with school work, all the teachers gave her pitiful smiles, but the homework load just mounted.

"Hey Ceci, I missed you, where have you been?" asked Peter, who looked pretty much the same with his nice haircut, wavy brown locks, large brown eyes.

"I missed you too Peter," said Ceci sincerely, "I've been sick ever since my vacation. From the smoke."

Ned, Peter were puzzled in Spanish class. "Smoke?"  
"My hotel had an accident, a fire broke out, I inhaled too much smoke." She explained.

Peter looked very concerned, "I'm glad you're back fine."  
"Thanks guys."

At lunch, MJ and Ceci were chatting away about the book that MJ was reading, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, when Peter walked in with his face all wet and black ink all over his nice grey shirt. He looked really upset.

"What happened Peter?" asked Ceci alarmed.

"Flash." Answered Ned simply, handing over some napkins for Peter.

"Are you alright?" Ceci asked, looking into Peter's eyes.

Peter looked away embarrassed to be asked by a girl, he was blushing slightly. "I'm fine, it's just Flash."

"That boy should know his boundaries." She said.

"Ceci, I'm fine." Said Peter, settling the matter. He looked slightly enraged at her. Which shocked Ceci out of words, she was very taken aback and sad that Peter didn't take her concern.

Peter just stormed away. This wasn't how Peter usually acts, he doesn't lose his temper easily. He is the nicest guy she has ever known. Ceci was very upset as she watched the black of Peter's head disappear through the doors.

"He's alright, I think he is just ashamed." Said MJ trying to comfort her. "You want to come to my house to catch up with your homework?"

"Sure." She said gloomily.

During GYM that day, Peter tried to fight back against Flash when he made a crude comment about Peter's aunt and uncle and about how they only pitied him. But he was pummeled to the ground by Flash. Ceci tried to help but MJ and Ned held her back.

The principal called them into his office and asked their guardians to come pick them up.

A middle-aged man walked into the principal's office, "Hello sir, I'm Ben Parker, I'm here for my nephew, Peter?"

"Mr. Parker, nice to meet you, as you can see, Peter Parker here started a fight, we know that he is one of the best students we have ever had at this school but his actions cannot be excused. We are letting him off this time because no one got hurt." Said the Principal. "You may sign here and leave."  
when they left the office, Uncle Ben said nothing. They walked in silence.

"Uncle Ben, I'm sorry." Said Peter miserably.

"Peter, it's fine for you to stand up to people, but you cannot do what the bullies do, or else, you will become the bully." Ben Parker says.

Peter looks at Uncle Ben with all the emotions he was feeling. "Now why don't we go across the street and get some burgers?" asked Ben lifting the mood effectively.

"What the…" said Michelle.

"Watch your language MJ…" as Ceci turned her head from looking at MJ's shocked expression to the view of Natasha Romanoff, one of the most recognizable Avengers, sipping from her "best Aunt" cup Ceci got for her last birthday, Ceci also gapped at her.

"Aunt Tasha, why are you here?" Ceci mouthed-whispered, "my friend is here too."

"Ops, sorry, guess I forgot to tell you I'm moving in with Steve, surprise?" she added nonchalantly.

Ceci sighed, she led MJ into the room and said, "MJ, my aunt Natasha" and looked at Natasha, "Natasha, my best friend, Michelle."

Nat smiled at MJ and extended her hand, "nice to meet you Michelle, I've heard about you from Ceci."

"Thank you, it's an honor ma'am." Said MJ in awe and shook her hand.

"I like her," said a gentle voice from the stairs, "she's very polite." It was Steve, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a gym shirt that was soaking with sweat.

"OMG, you life with such a handsome hoty in your house?" asked MJ.

"I spoke too soon." Said Steve grieving.

"Technically, this is not her house." Said Nat

"Technically, you are not my aunt." Said Ceci and Nat feigned hurt, "And this handsome gentleman here is Captain America, Captain Steve Rogers, my best friend forever, I emphasis on forever."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Michelle." Said Steve extending his hand too.

"OMG, the pleasure is all mine, captain sir, you are a legend, OMG, it's Captain America." Said MJ still staring at Steve, "And he is your best friend?"

"Thanks for confusing my friend and frying her brain guys." Said Ceci. Then she explained everything.  
"Okay." Said MJ slightly more convinced now, "but what about this not being technically your house?"

"Well, MJ, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

When they walked into the lobby, the group consists of an awe-struck MJ, an amused Ceci and Nat and the ever too gentleman Steve walked into the elevators, while being greeted by a voice, FRI.

"Miss Stark, Miss Watson, Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, welcome home."

"What does that mean by Miss stark?" when her eyes lit with recognition, "NO, OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, you're are not who I think right?"

"And what is this you are thinking?" asked a smug Ceci, grinning at her friend.

"You're Tony Stark's daughter!" Ceci nodded, "OMG, if Ned and Peter find out…"

"you must swear that you will not tell anyone, I don't want to be recognized please!"

"OK, I promise" then MJ fell into the cycle of fangirling.


	9. Chapter 9 hanging out with boys

Chapter 9

Thank you for everyone that has favorited my story and followed it. I am very honored to have someone enjoy my own enjoyment.

PS. I do not own anything from this story except for my OC

It was just a normal day at Mid-Town High, it had been 1 whole month since MJ found out that Evans was Ceci's middle name, and that she is the most famous person's daughter, a Stark, and Happy still drives her to school early in the morning. Peter, Ned, and MJ hung out with Ceci at lunch and during class together. Ceci returned to Steve and Nat's apartment before they all returned to the Stark Tower for dinner. Everything was as normal as it could get. Ned and Peter had started to invite Ceci to their movie nights on Fridays, where they nerd about all kinds of movies. MJ had deemed the event too nerdy for her and has sworn never to go with them.

So, this Friday night, Ceci was invited to the first Nerd movie night at Peter's house. On Thursday night during dinner, Ceci conversed with her parents.

"Mom, I'm staying over at m friend's place for movie night, is that okay?"

"Sure, honey, just remember to bring gifts to their house." Pepper said, "I'll have some gifts for you tomorrow, just remember to bring them."

"Wait, hold on a second, who's house are you going to?" asks Tony very suspiciously.

"I'm going to Peter's house."

"You mean you are going to a guys house and having a sleepover?" said Tony, "Honey, I think something is not right about this, Boys, girls, night and sleep never go well together."

"Oh Tony," says Pepper exasperatedly, "they will be fine, I'm sure their guardians will know how to arrange this sort of stuff, plus you've probably made a ton of background checks on the boys before letting her stay close to them."

"My dad's such a control freak." Mumbled Ceci.

Tony rolled his eyes, "okay, but if hear anything about babies…"

Pepper stuffed his mouth with a sausage.  
"Thanks, Mom."

The day after school, Ceci returned to the apartment with Steve, apparently, Nat went on a top-secret mission, there was a bunch of stuff piled in her bedroom, with a card stuck to it, saying "With Love, thank you for taking care of our daughter ~ Pepper Potts." There was at least a whole luggage filled with snacks and fruit baskets. Ceci took her sleeping bag, pillow, and all her overnight stuff into her bag, hurled them into the car with the help of Steve and Happy and headed over.

In the car,

"Ceci, you listen, you are going to spend the night with boys, so I want you to be very careful okay?" Steve was slightly blushing.

"I'm just going there for a movie, grandpa," she said, "plus I can very much take care of myself. I can even take care of you." She faked a punch at Steve.

"I know, but, I'm still worried," Steve said looking like a dejected puppy.

"Alright, I'll call you if anything happens okay?"

"Okay, plus you have to update me on anything weird."

"Sure, thing Grandpa, love you, goodbye." She said as she got off the car at the not so good part of Queens, Happy assisted her in taking the gifts up the stairs.

She rung the doorbell. The door opened to show a very good-looking woman standing at the door, "You must be Ceci. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Peter."

Behind her, Peter looked embarrassed, "The pleasures all mine, Mrs. Parker." This courtesy was all thanks to Steve.

"Please, call me May."

"I can't possibly do that."

"Call me Aunt May then."

"That I can do, thank you for having me over Aunty May, these are some gifts from my parents." As she stepped aside to show Happy holding a lot of stuff.

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

She was handed the gifts by Happy, she looked quite shocked at the number of gifts brought to her home. May thought Peter's friend here must have some background, but some people at his school did.

Happy left after handing all her gifts into the room. Aunt May took the time to ask get acquainted with Ceci, Ceci had time enlightening her and Uncle Ben with current events.

When Ben and Peter were getting silver wear for dinner, Ben nudged Peter and said, "I like her." And winked at Peter.

Peter blushed but kept denying, "Uncle Ben, I don't like her, I like another girl from school."  
Ben gave him a look that says he doesn't believe him.

They had a pleasant dinner with Uncle Ben's specials meatballs. Ned, Peter, and Ceci all had a fabulous time. Ben joked a lot. When they prepared for the movie, Peter prepared for the pop-corns while Ned set up the screen in their room.

Ceci asked upon entering the room, "Why the double bunk?"

"So I can crash in sometimes." Answered Ned while he plugged in the screen.

Peter arrived and asked, "So? Which movie are we watching? Star Wars? Star Trek? Lord of the Rings?"

"I vote for Star Wars," Ceci said immediately, "What about the popcorn? Is it caramel?"

"Star Wars it is then," said Ned, "I think we have caramel, right Pete?"

Peter who had already settled comfortably in his bed grumbled and walked back into the kitchen, no doubt getting some caramel pop-corn for the lady.

Finally, they started to watch the movie, the three geeked out to all the most famous lines, Ceci even did an impression of Yoda. They soon fell asleep after the 4th movie.

"Wake up you should, young Peter." Said Ceci while she prodded the sound asleep Peter. Ned had already been awake and was filming this event.

"Summons you, the force has." She continued; Peter only flipped over.

"Awaken I say, you fool." She said and Peter turned and fell off his bed.

Ned and Ceci burst into laughter while Peter sat up disgruntled from the floor.

"I made breakfast for you all. Go get ready."  
"What time is it?" asked Peter rubbing his eyes.

"10:30 it is, my friend." Answered Ned who had copied Ceci.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben walked into the kitchen the same time as Peter to find a feast on the table. It consisted of perfect tomato soup, a loaf of bread, juices and coffee, bacon and eggs.

"Thank you for breakfast, anyone who marries you will be so blessed." Said Aunt May.

Ceci only blushed, which is a rare sight.

"Did you hear about the trip we're getting to go on?" asked Peter.

"Which one?" responded Ned, "the science or decathlon?"  
"The science one to Oscorp." Said Peter, "Are you going?"  
"Sure, why not?" said Ned. "how about you Ceci?"

Ceci thought back to all the companies that her father had mentioned to her, plus the SHIELD databased researches, nothing morally good has ever come from the man who built the company.

"_Never trust Norman Osborn." Said Tony Stark, he was commenting after having a board meeting and reading a presentation from their company. "You never know what mad scientists are up to."  
_Now that she thought about it, it was very ironic, about Dr. Banner and her father, mad scientists.

"I don't know, I have to ask my parents." And by asking her parents, she meant Uncle Fur. National security and all, blah, blah…

"I hope you can come because this trip will be so awesome, you know the tech that they have, the research they made on genetics? I heard that they have made more progress than the Stark industries."

Said Ned excitedly.  
Ceci immediately jumped to his defense but was beaten by Peter, "Mr. Stark has only been too busy on Avenging plus, a company like his would never have published all their researches, right?"

"I never knew you admired Mr. Stark that much Peter!" Ceci noted.

"He is the best inventor ever, not to mention his engineering bridges between biology and tech, well mostly tech, but he does all his researches personally, he is so amazing."

"I think he will be so pleased to hear he has so many fanboys." Ceci giggled.

"Aren't you one of them too Ceci?" asked Peter blushing. "Your schoolbag says, 'I love Iron Man', and your notebook says, 'Iron man is my dad!'"

Ceci couldn't help but blush too at the ridiculous idea her dad did on her. Now she is 'obsessed with' Iron man. She couldn't think of a comeback so she let Peter win this battle. She would now have to make a note on how to pay her father back for his joke and keep her friends' admiration for him away from his knowledge, but hey, everyone loves Tony Stark, it would be inflating his ego and making him cockier for her and her mom.

"Anyways, do you guys have something planned today to do?" asked Ceci.

"Nope, do you have something planned?" asked Peter.

"Well, I was thinking we should visit some museums in New York?" she said unsure.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" asked Ned, "I'll have to tell my mom though."

"Maybe some mystical relics? New York Battle?"

"Let's go then. "

"But before that, I'm going to arrange something, I'll meet you back here at 12 okays?"

"See you later."  
Ceci prepared to go downstairs and headed for Steve's apartment where she knew one person she needed to look for.

"Morning Ceci!" said Nat while she opened the door for the girl who ran straight through it without decelerating.

"Morning Steve, Nat, have you seen Sam?" Ceci asked.

Steve pointed to the gym as he continued to read his newspaper. "Don't run in the house."

"Hey, Sam! How is your day?" she asked as Sam continued to run on the treadmill. "Spit it out, what do you want from me?"

"Can you give us a tour of the veterans in New York?" she asked.

"Give me a reason." He said, stopping and looking at her.

"Do you want a day of training?" she said innocently.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. So, when do we leave?"

They met on the streets and Peter, Ned boarded Sam's car, Sam chose his own because his car was the only one that has more than 2 seats.

"Hello kids, buckle up!" Sam says.

"Hi! My name is Peter. Nice to meet you. Thank you for having us." Peter did a terrible mock salute.

"I'm Ned, Ned Leeds, sir." Said Ned.

As they traveled through the city, Sam told them a lot about history, wars, and homes for veterans.

"What do you do now, Mr. Sam, sir?" asked Peter in his awkward ways.

Sam was thinking along the lines of I'm an Avenger and works with the Avengers. "I'm a psychiatrist, I work for the Veteran. We are going to have a tour of the USS Intrepid. That should take an afternoon and then have something to eat and then go home."

"Well this is all so exciting isn't it." Said Ceci giving Sam a hard star for his sarcasm. It was evident that he did not like their trip.

When they all arrived at the Intrepid, the teens were all bouncing with excitement.

"Let's go!"

While they were looking at each of the exhibits with utmost attention, Sam was lagging behind and gazing off into space.

When they proceeded to the next level, Sam was groaning, "is it over yet?"

"No, but thanks for taking us here today." Said Ned. Ceci passed him to enter the second deck and patted him on the arm. And Peter when stepping past him nodded and grinned awkwardly before ducking past.

When they exited the exhibit, as Ned was saying, "I can't believe we visited this place, it was so cool. Wait till I tell my mom." "Hey… someone stop him!" yelled someone sprawled on the floor.

A man pushed passed them, effectively pushing Ceci to the ground, earning him a yell of, "Hey!"

While Ceci tried to scramble to her feet to follow the thief, who had caught her off-guard, Nat is going to mock her for that, somebody beat her to it. Peter raced after the man but he was not making any change in distance, he was panting already.

"Peter!" yelled Ned's worried voice. Peter stumbled and fell, panting terribly by now. Sam rushed past where Ned had kneeled next to Peter. Sam caught up with the thief shortly and apprehended him.

In the meantime, Ceci caught up with Peter and Ned, "Where is your inhaler?" asked Ned urgently.

Peter was gasping for air, his complexion paler than ever, "What's wrong with him?" asked Ceci alarmed at the state Peter was in.

As Ned fumbled for the inhaler in Peter's bag, he said tremblingly, "Asthma."

"Take deep breathes, Peter," Ned said, helping Peter sit up a bit and held his inhaler in place for him.

Peter took deep breaths from it and closed his eyes trying to recover from it.

Ceci punched him in the arm, "Why did you do that even though you have asthma?"

Later, with a little tear forming near her eyes, "Do you have a death wish?"

Peter coughed a few times before answering shakily, "I just wanted to help, I didn't think about myself. That was the right thing to do."

"Peter Parker!" Ceci exasperatedly yelled, "if you ever do that again, I will send you to hell myself."

At that moment, Sam returned to them. "Everyone all right?"

They all nodded.

"Good, let's head home."


	10. Chapter 10 new friends, ancient friends

Chapter 10 new friends, ancient friends

Please like and review

disclaimer i do not own anything except my oc

Sunday

That afternoon, after returning to her house, the Stark Tower, she went out again to have an afternoon snack. After leaving the building, she threw up her hoody and plugged in her headphones, playing her favorite bands, the Scores, and AC/DC playlist, with a bounce in her step, she headed towards a new café down on main street.

When Ceci was taking her order after a 20-minute wait, "that will be $7.99 total," said the cashier.

Ceci reached for her wallet in her back pockets, but there was nothing there. She smiled awkwardly at the cashier, "umm… wait a moment please."

Her wallet was nowhere to be found, she could not use her name to purchase, because, you know, she is Cecilia Stark, a Stark. And she was not about to give up on her food after such a long wait.

The people in line were starting to get annoyed for her hold up of the row.

"Here's $10," a man handed the cashier next to her. She looked up to see a man around the age of mid 20s, he had a professional look, the same cocky feel that she got from her dad; however, he was not looking at her, he was given the change and he looked down at her, not illustrating her height as short, but he was quite tall.

"Don't need to thank me." He said as he smirked at her.

Ceci did not give in to giving him satisfaction for his charity, she knew exactly how to handle cocky people.

"Thank you so much sir, but I could have handled the situation." She said, unamused.

"Oh, then I'll take your order instead." He said, "the name is Strange, Steven Strange."

"Fine, thank you, but I'll pay you back," Ceci was very stubborn, "my name is Cecilia Evans, Ceci for short. Do you wanna sit together, it's fateful that you helped me."  
"Um… sure?" Ceci thought, he must be thinking I'm weird for bringing up fate and stuff.

They grabbed a table and sat down. Ceci observed the man, he had gray eyes, dark circles underneath, the hand that she just shook was firm, slender and soft, with callus, very clean nails, proves that he is either a student, or high class works man, plus the fact that he is wearing a casual suit and nicely polished shoes, however, he is at a café by himself proves that he is not a boss, he does not have a secretary. Ruling out the possibility of him working in an office.

"You must be quite well-paid," Ceci made her deduction.

He sipped from his coffee, "Why would you make that assumption?" eyeing her curiously.

"No stranger in New York would pay for someone they did not know and sit to talk with them for that long."

"True," he answered, "I thought it would be a good thing to do to celebrate by offering help. And I felt like it. Plus, you, a teenager, would not seem to be any-less paid than I do to come to this café that sells a cup of coffee for 7 dollars each. Though I might make a friend in the meantime."

"Well, what are you celebrating?" she asked, genuinely curious, "I might have a motive to celebrate with you too!"

She sounded so innocent, so sincere, that Steven Strange was willing to share his private life with her, which Christine, his girlfriend deemed impossible for a man like him to do, let alone a teenager.

"I just got promoted to a stationary neurosurgeon at New York Hospital. My career is starting to become steady."  
"Congratulations Mr. Strange, or should I say, Dr. Strange, this is splendid." She said, "guess I know a neurosurgeon now?"

"I guess you do."

"Hey, why don't we exchange contact numbers so I can repay you later?"  
"That won't be necessary," he said, "It's just coffee."

"Or maybe just for friend's sake?" she paused, "if you want a friend? "

"Okay then."

"If you ever need help, just call this number and say your name through it. Anything you want."

"And you too, for medical purposes." He thought about something before adding, "or anything, someone to talk to. I think I can make time for my little friend."

"Good luck on your career, Dr. Strange, keep in touch and I might make you one of my school projects. You should be honored by that."

"Yeah yeah! Off you go kid."

They waved goodbye and left on their own ways.

Later in her own room.

"Hon, add Steven Strange, Dr. Steven Strange into the family friends list, put him in FRI's system too. I owe him a favor."

"Of course. Miss Stark."

Ceci was going through her bag, she pulled out her camera, where she forced Sam to help Ned, Peter, and herself take pictures. She chose one and printed it out, turning to the back of the picture, she wrote, '2012, November 6, Yesterday, I went to Peter's house for a movie night with Ned, I met Uncle Ben and Aunt May, they were very sweet. We watched Star Wars and slept over. Today, we went to a museum and Peter was a bit sick. It was fun. Oh, I met Dr. Steven Strange today, I can't believe I forgot my wallet.'

After pinning her photo to her display board, she went to her closet to pick out an outfit that would be perfect for the field trip, one that could show her Stark superior genes, and possibly hide more weapons in. Like Steve's description of Nat, hide an arsenal in her gear.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your sleepover with teenage boys?" asked her dad, "did the boys do anything to you? Anything interesting happened?"

"Well, I found out Peter had asthma."

"Poor kid, just like cap-sicle when he was pre-serum."

"He tried to run after a thief,"

"Kid's got a good heart." He concluded, "Pep's got me to bring this to you, don't forget about it."  
"My field-trip form!" she exclaimed, snatching it from her father's armor-clad hand.

"You're welcome." He muttered, "Oscorps, right? What are you going to wear tmr? We have to show off our Starkness!"

She pulled out a t-shirt with 'I love iron man' printed on top, "How about some flare?"

"I could do better," he smirked while pulling out a necklace, with "STARK" embroidered on it.

"A whole set, nice dad, very original." She mocked.

"be save tmr, we'll be going on a mission so no one can save your ass when we're out." He said.

"Dad, I'm very capable at saving myself." She said.

But Tony just waved with his back to her and left. "love you."

Ring…Ring…

"Video call from Michelle MJ, should I answer Miss Stark?"

"yep."

A screen popped up Infront of her and the face of MJ was to her, with a 1 to 1 proportion.

"Hey MJ!"

"Hey, Ceci! How was your day?"

They talked about their day, chatting about homework, projects, and stuff when Ceci suddenly shuddered and felt a tinge from her fingers spread all through her body.

MJ made a gasp, "Ceci!"  
"What?" asked Ceci.  
"Your eyes… They're glowing green!" she looked as though she was about to scream, "What in the world…"  
Ceci turned to a mirror and soon enough, she saw her eyes growing green, she was starting to drain, feeling week, her fingers had a green glow, faint but glowing.

"MJ, it's alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" the call ended as she swiped her hand across the screen.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Tony was at her door, panting, evidently, he rushed down from the lab, he had gas stains on his shirt.

"It's happening again?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dad, but I have somewhere to be later. Don't lock the door for me okay?"

"Be safe Sweetie."

Ceci took her sunglasses, got her gloves and hoody and took her bike with her. She biked towards Bleecker Street, through the doors of 177A. Through the door, she stood off her bike and into a large room, with a grand staircase. A man was standing in a defensive stance to her.

"Who enters the New York Sanctum?" the man said.

Ceci pulled off her hood, her green glow shone on the man and said with a hint of urgency, "Take me to the ancient one."

The man-made no response, he instead stepped forward.

Suddenly, a portal opened, "Who summons me?" the Sorcerer Supreme stepped in.

Her eyes landed on her, "Ah!" she turned to the man, "Leave us."  
The tense atmosphere ringed until, "You did it again, didn't you?" Ceci said. Smiling at the woman. "Where is it?" she asked.

Ceci extended her arms, the necklace around the Ancient One's neck glowed and jerked towards her.

"Do you want me to take it off of you or you do it yourself?" she asked.

The Ancient One took the green stone out and held it out in her arms.

The green gem moved towards Ceci's summoning arms. "Every time you use the stone," she indicated to herself, "This happens."

"My deepest apologies, but it is my duty to protect this realm, our earth, by using it, I can detect threats."

"and each time, I freak someone out and become vulnerable. Every time someone manipulates these gems, I pay the prices."

"You are always welcome to stay at our place. Help us in the course of protecting this realm." She said.

"Thank you for the offer, this job is not for me." She answered, "If it were for me, you would have done much more persuading."

"I'll be leaving then; I just came to check if something was going to happen. And if I could help."  
"It's fine,"  
"Please remember to not use the gem during daytime, please? I have school." She said.

"I'll remember next time, as you know, I am old." She responded.

"Be safe."

"You too."


End file.
